Little Caged Bird
by LeShyWolf
Summary: Lily slides down a hazardous, risky path when she discovers who her real father is. Upon learning of this alarming and shocking news, Klaus locks this sudden weakness in the cage of his home. But when Damon learns of his secret, he kidnaps her and uses her as leverage. But this a feisty bird doesn't want to be caged by anyone, so she's going to show Damon never to underestimate her


**Caged Little Bird**

******Sweet little Lily slides down a hazardous, risky path when she discovers who her real father is. ****Upon learning of this alarming and shocking news, Klaus locks this sudden weakness in the cage of his home. ****But when Damon learns of his secret, he kidnaps her and uses her as leverage. But this a feisty bird doesn't want to be caged by anyone, so she's going to show Damon never to underestimate her. OC/Damon**

* * *

_Oh god._

The almost ruined letter with italic beautiful writing on it is ruffling and scrunching up in my nervous, clammy hands. The urge to take a step forward is suffocating as my wide, blue eyes stare widely in dread at the two, fancy double doors. I feel as though my legs will no longer support me if I move a muscle and I can feel my heart ramming violently and anxiously against my ribcage. I want nothing more to do than to gather courage and charge inside demanding answers to my questions but doubts lingering in the back of my mind glue my feet to the cemented ground almost like a statue, like I'm paralyzed forever.

"_Come_ on Lily," I whisper to myself, trying to make my voice come out as strong, only ending up in it breaking weakly as soon as I open my mouth. I whimper quietly, staring through the long locks to peak at the doors of the huge place as my hair falls in my eyes when I look down. It's overwhelming how upperclass and high maintenance this guy is. I'm so scared, a little excited at the thought and I feel like I'm literally about to faint from horror and the soup opera-ness of it all. "Don't be such a..." I gulp, closing my eyes and clenching the paper tightly in my hands, but not tight enough to rip it. "..._Wimp_."

I grimace at the breaking of my voice, shivering at the apprehensive breeze, like small hairs on a spider's legs eerily walking on the back of my neck. Dread is clawing at my heart, pulling it down into my stomach as a lump forms in my throat and I am seriously tempted to make a break for it, to just sprint for the hills and call it a day. But then I think to the promise I made and my heart squeezes with sorrow and despair, my chest feels as if an elephant is standing on it, clenching my lungs and not allowing me to breathe. My shoulders are heavy and my knees want to collapse, immensely.

"Just... _knock_..."

I force my unwilling, screaming arm up, peeling it from the ruffling, ruined letter. A bubble of sudden courage sparks inside of me and grows obnoxiously, I shake my head with a bright, hopeful smile, suddenly declaring I'm being silly and that everything is going to be absolutely _fine_. He's not going to hate his own daughter, even if he hasn't met me before. We can get to know each other-

Immediately, as soon the door opens, even before I see his face, my out of the blue bravery decides it wants to deflate like a popped balloon. The courage dropping in my stomach like a dead corpse and twisting into anxiety, horror flooding through my body like the plague as a guy stands there. I don't recognize him from the picture I was given, so my body relaxes slightly, but I'm still tense, just petrified by the whole thing.

"Can I help you?" The guy asks, raising an eye brow almost seemingly impatiently. He stands there in his black outfit, the sunlight reflecting warmly off his brown eyes which don't seem to fit as he seems irked at something, like I interrupted an argument of some kind. His natural looking tanned skin looks nice with his dark brown short hair.

"I-I-um-" I stammer, then all but shove the letter in his face. He merely blinks, moving back slightly but taking the piece of paper and unfolding it, trying his best to straighten it. I give him a sheepish, nervous, small smile. His deep eyes stare at me for a minute before he looks back down at the paper, scanning it. I expectantly watch his reaction as his brown depths widen in size and his mouth opens. He looks a mix between confusion, disbelief, among other emotions all at the same time.

Composing himself and tucking the paper in his pocket, he brings his dark eyes to me again, setting his mouth in a hard line and clenching his jaw, he steps aside, opening the door more as he says, "follow me."

I nod, stepping into the house while looking around at the fancy place and feeling rather small and intimidated by how big and fancy looking it is. Pursing my lips and licking them, the heels of my boots click against the pretty marble floor, echoing throughout the huge home. A few other people are standing inside, they stare at me. I put my head down, watching the guy's dark haired back as I follow him to a room.

"Klaus." He says, alerting him of our presence.

He moves aside, presenting me and showing me to the man that I want to meet and run away from at the same time, talking to a woman with short black hair and bright green eyes. She stands at 5'4 next to a man at the height of 5'11. His curled light brown hair looking almost like a dirty blonde in the light. His pearl-white skinned masculine face matches the one in the picture that was given to me. When his familiar blue eyes meet mine, my heart skips a beat.

"Tyler," he smiles, dimples showing in his cheeks. I think back to the mirror I looked in on the way here, wondering if I would see any resemblances. The dimples is an obvious one. "Thank you for the generous offer of food, but I'm not hungry mate, maybe later." The blood pumping in my veins freezes at the words. Klaus turns to the woman, "Kelly, love, what about you?"

"She's not food." Tyler stresses, which allows me to un-tense slightly. He stands so tense, eyes filling with slight worry and ambivalence when he glances at me. He turns back to Klaus.

"Oh?" he asks, raising an eye brow. He gives me a quick once over of curiosity. "Is she a wolf wanting to be a recruit?" When he takes a few steps towards me, I flinch, holding my breathe. The way he walks is like a dangerous panther trying to intimidate his prey, it's working. He then looks at me with something glinting in his eye, sadistic and mirthful. "No offence love, but you don't seem the type to run with our lot."

"Klaus-"

"Look mate," Klaus begins, turning to face him. "Normally I'd love to add more to our little army of hybrids, but I need to save the blood for more important people who don't look like a vulnerable, skittish bird abandoned fresh born in the nest." He gestures to me, which makes me feel like a kicked puppy. "Besides, she isn't even a proper wolf yet and it doesn't look like she can even hurt a fly if she tried."

"_Look_." Tyler pleads, holding out the paper. The man sighs in annoyance, snatching the letter and reading. Klaus's friendly facade vanishes and a dark look overcomes his blue depths as he raises his previously bowed head to lock eyes with me.

"_What is this_?" Klaus sneers, jerking the note in the air. I swallow the lump in my throat at the vicious, outraged tone as he charges towards me, standing right in front of me. "Is this some kind of a joke? A little _prank_?"

"I-I-" I stutter, alarmed by the amount of anger in his eyes. I take a step back as I try to explain, but Klaus grabs me by the throat, squeezing until I turn blue and I'm up against the wall.

"How dare you mock me!" he yells, voice growing dark and deeper the higher he raises the volume of his tone, scaring me. I didn't think he'd react this way. Maybe kick me out, but he has a look in his eyes that can actually kill.

"_Klaus_! What are you doing?!" Tyler shouts, eyes wide.

"Did you put her up to this?" Klaus drops me carelessly on the ground and I break into a coughing fit. "Did you compel her?" He snarls in his face. "_Did you!?_"

"No!" Tyler answers his his defense, furrowing his eyes brows. "She came to the door, looking like a nervous wreck and holding that letter! It looks pretty real to me so I brought her to you!"

"People can forge fancy hand writing!" Klaus argues. "That doesn't mean she is who the letter says she is! I have a lot of enemies Tyler! A lot of people could have sent her as a spy to feed information to them!" Klaus lifts his upper lip, eyes narrowing. "It's _not_ possible! You know this! This isn't real! It's a fake!"

"It's true." My soft, small voice speaks, I want to run, I want nothing more than to flee the creature that sends chills flowing through my body. But my mother told me what he is, she gave me a necklace with vervain in it so I can't be compelled. I shakily take off my necklace and put it by my feet. "Compel me and find out."

Klaus walks towards me in his dark way, he digs his nails in my shoulder and brings me closer to his face so we're looking eye-to-eye. I wince but don't move so he can compel me. His pupil dilate as he asks, "is the note real?"

"Yes," I answer in a monotone, Klaus continues to stare into my eyes. He must see something because he slowly backs off, but he glares at me. My body feels as though a bucket of freezing icy water is chucked onto me.

"Get out."

Those words pull on my heart strings, stabbing a burning knife of disappointment into my chest and twisting it. He sneers at me, then takes an intimidating step forward, pointing his hand towards the door and he screams, "_get out!_"

Terrified, I snatch the necklace from the ground and sprint out of the house, feeling tears filling up in my eyes but not letting them fall until I'm outside. I cry as I run down the road, away from the home of my new found supposed father.

Klaus Mikaelson.

He doesn't even want me.

I must have been walking for an hour now, it's actually quite late. The night is cool and has that murky scent stuck to the the air. My feet are starting to ache. I have no where to go, my mother has vanished, leaving me with that note, money, picture and a phone number. Luke (my mother's fiancé) doesn't give a real crap about me and blames me for my mother's disappearance and the rest of my family is in England.

I feel abandoned, lonely, angry and upset. My mum isn't the best mother, but she's the only one I have. She moved me to America after she engaged Luke and made us move in with him. Now she leaves me in the middle of nowhere to fend for myself. I must have read that letter a thousand times if I can still remember what it says.

_Dear Lily,_

_I understand this must be a shock to you, coming home and finding this note and me nowhere in sight. I wish I could have been a better mother to you, but let's be real here babe, I'm too young to be a mum, I'm also too young to be engaged. I want to live. Maybe one day I'll hopefully see you again, when I'm ready._

_The thing is, babe, is that I'm not heartless enough to leave you on your own. That's why I've left you with that phone number, so you can contact my old friend. You remember Finley? The witch woman who gave me advice and all that herbal shit. _

_Anyway, call Finley and she'll tell you where your father is._

_He may not be very accepting that he has a daughter, he may deny it at first. You need to emphasis this strongly Lil, you need to fight, you need to make him realize that you are his daughter. Know this babe; Klaus is **definitely **your father. _

_I know it's impossible for vampires to procreate, but Finley is quite smart with her herbs and dark magic. She used this thing called Expression, the spirit world or whatever isn't happy with her and she may seem a bit mad at first but she's the real deal and the serious shit._

_If he still doesn't believe you, show him this letter. Finley used this herbal plant Ginseng and both Expression to enhance it's abilities. I wanted to be pregnant, not caring who the father was. I knew your dad was a vampire, I had seen him quite a few times in a club. He didn't know I was trying to get knocked up. I was stupid then, not realizing how much responsibility it took to raise a child. I think it was more about revenge against my own dad. I'm just sorry I brought you into my own fucked up way of revenged mess. I think the best thing I should have done was just to give you up and give you a better life._

_It's a bit late for that, I know, but it's a start. And you'll be with another parent, you'll have another chance._

_It may not seem like it babe, but I love you Lily. _

_Good luck kid._

_x_

My own fucked up mother doesn't even realize how much trauma I'm being put through. She had her sweet moments in her own way, like when she stole an iPhone for me on my birthday. But the bad memories override them. When I was twelve and I went to my gymnastics club, she forgot to pick me up because she was too busy pining for the affections of a married man at some stupid party.

It sucks when one parent doesn't appreciate and abandons you, but when the other shares those mutual feelings, it sucks even more.

My aunt was more a mother than my actual mother was, but she's all the way back in England and I have no way to contact her.

I pick a wall to sit on, feeling my eyes water as my bottom lip wobbles. My arms wrap around myself and I give myself a hug, which is what I need from my aunt.

I have nothing.

I'm lost.

"So... what now?" I ask myself out loud, swallowing the thick lump forming in my throat. I want to cry more, I want to sob and wail like a banshee, but I can't. I don't let myself. I think back to the letter, what my mum said to me. To make him realize that I am his daughter. In her own way, she is telling me not to give up and keep trying.

Determined, I stand and march my way back to his place, planning on what to say on the way and squishing down all the sadness and twisting it into anger. It soon flows in my blood, pumping furiously throughout my body. My hair whips behind my hair when I break out into a sprint, eyes narrowing in rage the more I think about it.

Klaus Mikaelson is about to get a shock.

Lily Malone is _not_ giving up so easily.


End file.
